Right Direction
by JPNCIS
Summary: Something he definitely didn't see coming but was glad it happened. The world was a small place but this was just too small for him. Should he high tail it out of her office or just wait and see what happens? Established Slibbs and the return of an old friend/lover. What could go wrong for Gibbs? Rating for a bit of language and implied scenarios. One shot. Most likely.


Watching old episodes. Hollis popped up and I needed her and Jack to meet. So this little thing popped into my head. All mistakes are mine. This is probably a one shot. Probably. Let me know what you think.

. . . . .

It was like a sick joke. He had walked into her office to ask about drinks tonight. He usually didnt speak before he walked in and shut the door behind him. Gibbs didn't know why his brain had assumed today was any different. Probably a sick joke Diane was playing with him from beyond the grave. He looked around the office to see if she had popped up. Nothing. His eyes met the two people staring back at him and he shook his head and groaned. He was about to walk back out and just tail it home but knew that would just prolong the conversation they would eventually have.

Gibbs just stared at them. He wasn't going to speak first. Digging that hole wasn't going to happen. The small smirk that appeared on both their faces gave him all the information he needed to know. They knew each other. For a while or maybe just met yesterday but they knew. They even probably discussed him in great length. Knowing her favorite topic was him and any chance she got to dig a bit further she would. He had been angry at first but then realized he wasn't the easiest man to talk to even if he did open up to her more. If she was going to learn more details about him she wouldn't hesitate to delve. And who better to ask than a previous lover.

She held back a laugh as he strutted into her office. Yeah he was definitely strutting. They had just wrapped a week long case with the DOD and he was tired, angry and needed a drink. She was his favourite drinking buddy of late. She was his favorite everything of late and when the opportunity to meet one of his old flames came flying into her realm she ran into it full steam ahead. What she didn't realise is that she knew her. They had crossed paths in the army, spent a few months at the same camp before hell rained on her parade and she lost contact with everyone before it happened.

"As much as this staring contest is bringing back amazing memories. I need a drink. My shout Jack, Jethro?" Hollis raised an eye at Jethro. All he had been talking about all day was the drink he would have when they wrapped the case.

"No." Short simple and definitely wasn't going to be persuaded when the woman next to her got up and walked over to him. She was quickly becoming his least favorite person.

"I'm sure I can persuade him." Jack was walking a fine line but she did enjoy a good fight.

Gibbs bored into Hollis as she tried her best to hide laugh. He didn't mind working with his old friend, even sharing a drink with her on the rare occasion but he didn't like her and Jack being so chummy.

Things had just started working between them. It started as a lustful kiss that they never talked about on Christmas. Then she ended up in his basement on New Years Eve and one drink lead to eleven. They were ripping clothes off each other before midnight and fucking by New Years morning. He called it fucking every time the memories came sizzling to the surface because he didn't want to accept the deeper feelings he was having.

They ended up curled on the couch spooning until coffee was needed. They shared secret kisses and midnight meetings ever since. Not trying to avoid the conversation but enjoying what they had. He really didn't need something to unsettle their secret relationship and Hollis was definitely going to do that.

"No." There was something in his firm tone that stopped Jack in her tracks. She was in his personal space but knew kissing him right now wasn't going to go down well. She reached for his hands and gave him a comforting squeeze feeling his slight jerk to get out of her grasp.

Gibbs looked down at Jack and saw his actions had affected her. Usually her walls were up and nothing he could do would unsettle her. He mellowed, something Hollis clearly saw and smiled. Jack wasn't kidding about him being different.

"Jack. I'll see you after your drinks." He gave her his sideways smile and her heart stopped pounding. "Definitely don't want to be in the room when you're both teasing me about how bad I am at relationships." He saw the shock appear and vanish in Jack's eyes. Yep, they were definitely going to be having that conversation sooner rather than later. He shot a look at Hollis who was getting up and putting on her jacket.

"Don't finish the bottle without me." Jack winked and pecked his lips before leaving his personal space and putting on her jacket.

"Was nice working with you again Jethro." Hollis walked up to Jethro and opened her arms slightly at the invitation of a hug. It was the smallest gesture but Gibbs saw it and nodded with a smirk and hugged her gently.

"Don't get her too drunk." He whispered in her ear but felt the small jab to his shoulder blade by his current blonde lover.

"I can handle my liquor." Jack wasn't at all phased by Hollis' and Jethro's connection. He needed as many good friends in his life as he could get. Hollis was and is a good woman. "Plus Holly is on town for a the weekend before heading back to San Francisco for work. We were going to head to the gym tomorrow for a good spar."

"We use to spar together back in the army." Hollis was too amused with Gibbs furrowed brow and glances back and forth between them.

"Oh, we forgot to mention. We served in the my together for a short time." Jack squeezed Gibbs shoulder when he moaned and dropped his head. "Had lost touch since but luckily for this case our paths crossed again."

The visual of them sparring in nothing more than tights and sports bras had his mind racing. Shaking his head he looked back up and shrugged.

"Great, enjoy your night ladies." What did they want fromhim.The amusement clear on their faces. Now he wanted to shoot something because they were purposefully making him squirm. Knew what the information would do to him. He was a respectful man,they knew that but no one could hold back involuntary visions that sprung to mind.

Jack looked over her shoulder as she followed Hollis out and she smiled when Gibbs gave her his famous smoldering smirk he reserved only for her. She knew pushing him tonight would test their relat- thing but she couldn't help it. Testing Gibbs was always fun and the look just confirmed they were fine but her gut knew a conversation was coming. Maybe not tonight after drinks but definitely by the weekend ended.

….

He passed on the bourbon. He would enjoy a glass or three later with Jack. Right now he had to urge to hit the cages. He picked up his bat behind his desk and headed out. Whacking something was needed. He pulled up in his driveway, jogged inside and changed clothes. He would usually have a spare set at the office but the case this past week had them working late and a few too many all nighters so he'd used all his spares up. Deciding on his red USMC hoodie and an old pair of jeans ripped at the rims. He headed out not before grabbing the bottle of bourbon from the basement and putting it on the coffee table in the living room. He slipped a note under saying batting cages just in case Jack made it back here before he did.

He hit ball after ball. Reloaded the machine and kept going. Only missing one because the thought of sparring crossed his mind again. He stopped after the second round and took a swig from the flask his packed into his bag. Okay, maybe he wasn't going to wait for Jack but only a few swigs so he could drive home.

Gibbs hadn't kept notice of the time but he just kept swinging. Something about metal hitting a hard surface was relaxing for him. He heard the car door slam and the incoming footsteps.

"Guess you saw the note." He knew. He would joke that it was his gut but it was her perfume and the late night.

Jack opened the gate and closed it behind her, resting her body against it and enjoyed watching his body move and swing and repeat. She had dropped by his place, not seeing the truck was her first clue but still walked inside, dropping her go bag by the couch and read the note. Just said batting cages and she laughed.

It had only been two hours at the bar with Hollis before they called it a night. Knowing lots of alcohol wasn't going to help their planned spar tomorrow morning. She almost curled up on the couch with her book to wait for him to come home but knowing the headspace she had left him in he would probably stay there until dawn. So here she was, slightly cold but amused at his distraction activity.

"Wanna go?" He finally turned and looked at her. He caught her flick of the eyes. She had been enjoying the view.

The question could be taken two ways. Jack pushed herself off the gate and took the bat from his grasp. Hollis had shared many memories with her tonight and Jack had particularly liked the batting cage one. It was sweet, tender, so Gibbs but so not. They hadn't spent many moments outside either of their houses. She wasn't complaining but now, now she wanted more. Hollis hadn't judged her but was surprised at how Jacks' relationship with Gibbs was going. Jack sensed that.

She stepped up to the matt, swaying her hips and swinging the bat a few times before she heard the clink of the machine and positioned herself. She was about to swing when the hands to her hips stalled her. The ball hitting the net and she shook her head.

"I meant home." Gibbs leaned forward, hands still on her hips. She leaned back into his chest.

"I know. Now stand back." She bucked her hips and he took the hint. He stepped back and watched as ball after ball was struck.

"Guessing Hollis mentioned our batting sessions." He said as he hopped out of the truck and followed her up the front steps and into his house.

"She may have mentioned it." She smiled resting the bat against the wall beside the couch. Sinking into the couch she watched Gibbs get the fire started before grabbing two short glasses from the kitchen.

They shared a quite glass of bourbon. Neither needing at this moment to talk and just watched the flames grow and flicker. She could feel his stare but didn't need to catch him. She enjoyed the closeness. The quiet because if she spoke right now they would need to have a serious conversation and she just wanted to enjoy the quiet.

Like him she liked the quiet and unlike him she reveled in the noise. She had to. It was her job and something she had gotten great at over the past several years. Because it was much easier digging into someone else's head than her own.

"Jack-" It was definitely the bourbon and late night that made him jump.

Jack downed the last bit of her bourbon and enjoyed the burn down her throat. She rested her head on the back of the couch and Gibbs arm and rolled her head to the side facing Gibbs. For once she held her tongue. Wanting him to lead.

He watched her for a second, seeing her wall up and guarded eyes. The bourbon was getting to her but she wasn't ready to start this conversation.

"Guess Hollis told ya all my faults and bad habits."

Jack rolled her eyes. He wasn't great at conversation but this was just stupid. His emotional core, he was so broken, unable to let anyone in. Except he let her in and now he was pushing her away. Something Hollis did mention towards the end of their drinks. Something she also said is don't give up. But Jack already knew that. Knew that this was how this conversation was headed. And why she didn't want to have it but needed it.

"I already knew them." She watched him intently. He was choosing his words carefully. Hesitating. "I took the leap Gibbs. Knowing you. All of you." She lifted her hand and cupped his cheek.

"I'm sure you learned more tonight." He leant into her touch, closing his eyes as her thumb smoothed over his cheek.

"Nothing that would have me tuck, tail and run." She smiled softly when she felt him lean into her touch and close his eyes. She used the moment to inch closer. Resting her forehead against his.

"Good." He didn't open his eyes at her movements. Just hummed softly at her closeness and admission.

"Not planning on going anywhere. No matter what any ex says." This admission got her no words but a swift move. She was shoved backwards so she was flat on her back and he was on top of her, kissing her neck, jawline and crushing her lips.

He didn't have words. She was something amazing, stunning and another word he couldn't quite describe. Maybe because there were no words. He put everything into this kiss. Everything he couldn't tell her and she gave it right back to him. They still weren't sure where this was headed but it was absolutely heading in the right direction.

. . . . .

This is a stand alone. Something that just came to mind. Let me know what you think. Hopefully there'll be more Slibbs in the upcoming weeks episodes.


End file.
